Valentine's Day!
by burnt up feeling
Summary: Camp Half Blood is hosting a Valentine's Day party. Mickey, Annabeth and Percy are going to the party together. What happens at the party? Written for the 2017 Valentine's Day fic exchange! For Mickey-o14.


**A/N- This is part of WiseGirlGeek's Valentine's Day story exchange. This is for Mickey-o14. Hope I did alright!**

Mickey's POV:

"Hey, Mickey! Are you excited for tonight?" My brother Malcolm asked. Today was Valentine's Day, and the Aphrodite kids decided to host this huge party thing at camp and invited everyone from Camp Jupiter. It was supposed to be this whole huge thing. Even though I'm a daughter of Athena, I'm pretty loud and fun when you get to know me.

"Sure," I said.

"You don't sound excited," he noticed.

"Well, I sort of I wish I had a date. But, I don't actually care. Hmm, I don't want to sound like an Aphrodite kid, but I bet all the couples there will be so cute! Especially Percy and Annabeth. Where is she anyway?" I said, all in one breath.

"She went to find Piper. She said something about getting a dress for her? Oh! She said to go to Zeus's Fist, and that they'll be waiting for you, so you can all go find dresses or something," he said uninterestedly.

"Thanks Malcolm!" I chimed, giving him a sisterly peck on the cheek before walking out of the cabin.

I jogged to the meeting spot and found Annabeth waiting for me.

"Hey Mickey, we're just waiting for Piper. She took forever convincing me to come to the party, and now she's trying to convince Reyna."

"Oh. Reyna's here?" I asked.

"Yeah. She got here approximately 35.3 minutes ago."

I laughed at her absolutely Athenian way of telling me and said,

"So, are you going to the party with Percy?"

She nodded, "He and Piper convinced me to stop working on my plans for Olympus, for one night."

"Cool!"

"Hey.. you seriously sound like an Aphrodite girl sometimes. Have you been spending too much time with them lately?" Annabeth joked.

She was right, I was an exception to the Athena kids. I love romance, but I am very intelligent and love literature. Speaking of which, I had to finish writing a story I was working on. It's a romance novel full of mystery and-

"Helloooo?" Annabeth waved a hand in front of my face, breaking my thoughts.

"You spaced out. I understand you though, I space out while thinking all the time. Percy gets pretty annoyed when I do that," Annabeth laughed.

Right then Piper came running, out of breath.

"Reyna's coming to the party!" She said smiling.

"Great. Can we can go now?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah… you can't make an ADHD demigod wait for this long!" I teased.

"Yeah, let's go!" Piper exclaimed.

We went to let Chiron know we were leaving and would be back soon. We got Argus to drop us off at this giant mall, which had one of the biggest dress stores inside.

A thought occurred to me,

"Piper, if your mom's Aphrodite, why can't we just ask her to poof us up some dresses?"

She shook her head, "Mom said something about 'finding the special piece ourselves'. She said all expenses are paid though."

We walked into the mall, and into the store.

The second we walked in I saw a beautiful, and simple, blue dress, with small rhinestones on it, on display.

Piper saw what I was looking at, and squealed, "Ooooh, that one will look great on you!"

"Hey Pipes, you're letting your inner Aphrodite show too much," Annabeth said with all the seriousness she could muster while watching Piper squeal.

"Oh, sorry guys!" She replied.

"What about you Piper? And Annabeth, what're you looking for? I think I want that blue dress… blues my favorite color," I said to them.

"Oh, we'll get…"

After spending an hour in the store, we were finally done and ready to go back to camp.

We reached camp and went into the Athena Cabin.

"Hey! No getting ready in here," yelled various kids, the ones who weren't going to the party.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Hey, Annabeth? Can we get ready in Percy's cabin? It's just him, so the cabin is mainly empty," I asked.

Annabeth looked at Piper, who nodded.

"C'mon," Piper said.

We reached the cabin and Percy yelped when he saw us outside his door,

"Oh, uh, hi Wise Girl, Beauty Queen, Mickey," he said.

"You alright, Perce?" I asked. I then noticed a glint of something in his hand,it couldn't be… Could it? It was a ring!

He caught my line of sight and his eyes widened.

I shook my head slightly, letting him know I would not say anything to Annabeth. Hey, don't blame me! I may be her sister, but I could appreciate some romance. Annabeth, luckily, didn't notice anything and said,

"Hey Seaweed Brain, we're going to take over your cabin for a bit."

He looked slightly flustered, but said, "Sure thing, Wise Girl. Can I just grab my things? I'll change in Jason's cabin. Thalia isn't in there and there's only Jase right now."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said whilst smiling.

Percy grabbed some stuff from his cabin, including a suit, and he subtly slid the ring into a box and into his sleeve. Annabeth, talking to Piper, didn't notice. Percy walked out the door, and while doing so, he nodded at me. I winked and followed Annabeth into the cabin.

An hour later, we were all ready, and looked stunning!

"Hey, Piper, Annabeth, your dates will have their jaws on the ground," I teased.

"You look great too!"

"Thanks."

Right then Percy barged into the cabin.

"Seaweed Brain! Why are you running? And can't you knock?" Annabeth yelled.

"Aphrodite- girls-chasing- help!" He said out of breath.

When he finally caught his breath properly, he spoke, "The Aphrodite kids are chasing me to come to the party early. Apparently they already set up. It looks like Party City's Valentine's Day aisle exploded out there. And, I don't knock cause it's my cabin!"

"Whatever," Annabeth muttered.

Then Percy actually looked at Annabeth, Piper and I.

"You guys look great. Especially you, Wise Girl," he blushed. Annabeth did look particularly nice. She was wearing a flowy emerald green dress that complimented her gray eyes. The dress went up to her knees and she was wearing black sparkling flats. Piper was wearing a red dress with tiny rhinestones around the bodice part. I was wearing a dark blue dress with rhinestones all around; that flared at the bottom, and moved beautifully when I twirled.

"Uh, knock, knock," an awkward Leo said, standing in front of us since the cabin door was still wide open.

"Hey, bro!" Percy said.

Leo replied and then Percy turned back around to us.

"All of us guys will get you guys from your respective cabins in half an hour. Leo and I will have to hide from the Aphrodite girls, and finish fixing the lights." He waved and left.

"Guess we go back to our cabins. Piper, will you be okay in that death trap of a cabin?" I asked.

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I'll probably suffocate in perfume, and drown in pink… but I'll be perfectly fine. No matter what, they are still my siblings."

Annabeth nodded at me and we started walking towards our cabin.

"Hey, I'm glad we got ready together. I'm not particularly close to all my sisters," she said.

"It was fun. Besides, looking at Percy's face when he saw you was priceless," I joked around.

We reached our cabin and walked in. My jaw dropped when I looked at my bed.

"Oh my gods! It's a puppy! It's adorable. Who's puppy is it?" I squealed.

Everyone inside the cabin looked slightly perplexed.

"Well, actually… we think someone left it as a gift to you. It sort of just appeared on your bed," Malcolm said.

I ran towards it and picked the dog up. It's collar identified it as a male puppy.

"You're adorable, Argo," I said already deciding his name to be based off Greek history.

He barked at me and licked my hand.

"Hey, no! Argo, I just got ready. I don't want dog drool on me," I said.

Then, a card appeared in front of me. It was red and had a heart on it.

"It's a valentine!" Someone told me, as if I hadn't already noticed.

"Look at it," several people urged.

I opened the card and it said, Sweet Mickey, I think I like you… like-like you. Will you be my valentine? Sincerely, a bashful Hermes camper. I gasped.

"May I see it?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and she read it.

"Aw, but that's cute! Who do you think it's from?" She said.

We put together some clues, but couldn't figure it out. At the end, I didn't care. I knew everything would come together eventually.

Around 7pm, Percy knocked on our door. Annabeth opened it and gave a little gasp. I peeked over her shoulder to find Percy wearing a suit and holding some roses. In one of his hands was a separate rose. He walked into the cabin and handed that separate rose to me.

"Wise Girl told me you were going all by yourself and- so I thought… never mind. Happy Valentine's Day!" He said.

"Aww. Didn't know Valentine's Day made you so sweet, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grinned.

"Thanks Percy! Maybe this'll keep Mother from blasting you today," I said teasing him. I threw him a wink when Annabeth was busy looking for something.

His eyes widened as he realized what I meant. He paled slightly. Annabeth turned back towards us.

"Hey, Mickey? Why don't we 'escort' you to the party? And by that I mean, why don't you hang with us for a bit, so you don't go all alone?" Annabeth sincerely asked.

I looked at Percy, who shrugged.

"Sure Annabeth, thanks!" I brightly replied.

We left the cabin and I realized that Percy wasn't exaggerating before. All the cabins had pink and red crepe paper, streamers on them, and the training area was cleared off so it was like a dance floor. Paper hearts were floating in the air (Oh wow, I bet they forced some Hecate camper to do that) and romantic music was playing from somewhere.

"Woah. Really does look like Party City exploded," I said to Percy and Annabeth. We walked over to the "dance floor" and saw Piper and Jason standing with Leo.

We went and joined them, Leo immediately spoke, "Hey Percy, Annabeth, oh and Mickey!"

"Hey, Leo," we chorused.

"Where are the others?" Percy asked Leo.

"Uh, I think Hazel and Frank are at Camp Jupiter, wrapping something up, and then they're coming. I think Reyna is hiding from the Aphrodite kids-"

At that, Percy muttered, "Isn't everyone?"

"-and Nico doesn't want to come. Oh, Will is still on his shift at the Infirmary."

"Wait. And Pinecone Face isn't coming."

"Hey!" Percy interjected, "Only I can call her Pinecone Face!"

We all laughed. Many other demigods started coming out, and the torches burned brighter as the night became completely dark.

Chiron galloped towards everyone and announced, "The party will start momentarily. The few rules are that the younger campers must be back in their respective cabins by 9:30. Everyone else, but counselors, inside by 10. And no going into the forest. Have fun and try not to destroy anything."

Music came on and most campers started to dance or drifted towards the tables with refreshments. Annabeth went to talk to Piper and I stayed near Percy.

"Hey Percy? Are you going to propose to Annabeth tonight?" I curiously asked.

He turned red, but answered, "Yeah. Just hope Athena-" he gulped, "-doesn't blast me to ashes."

I looked at him. Then, I sent a silent prayer out to my mom, _Mother, please do not incinerate Percy. He makes Annabeth happy, and don't you want your daughter to be happy? I hope you'll let all of us be happy._ I finished and told Percy I'd be back later. He walked off to go find Annabeth.

I left him to go get some snacks. When I got to the table, a blonde boy caught my eye. His name was Alex and he was a son of Hermes. I flushed as I realized it may be the same person who sent me the puppy. He saw me looking, and winked.I looked and saw Annabeth and Percy off towards the side of the dance floor and sidled up to them. As I got closer I heard them talking… well, I heard Percy talking. I smiled and listened.

"Annabeth, Wise Owl… you're my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter how short or long it may be." He got down on one knee and I heard Annabeth gasp.

"Annabeth Chase. Will you make me the happiest demigod, son of Poseidon, on earth and marry me?"

I heard Annabeth mutter 'You're the only demigod son of Poseidon!' and then scream yes and saw them kiss. I looked away, but then ran towards them.

"Annabeth! Congratulations!" I said. By now people were confused because they had heard Annabeth scream out "Yes!"

I winked at Percy and said, "Guess Aphrodite stopped Mother from doing anything." He smiled at me, I continued, "Hey, Percy. You'll be my brother in-law now!" I laughed.

Annabeth looked at me, "Mickey… did you know about this?"

I grinned mischievously and answered, "I did. But I don't mind keeping small secrets from my sister!"

I let the happy couple rejoice and walked towards an empty bench. The boy who I saw before, Alex, sat next to me.

"So, did you like the puppy?"

I blushed and nodded, moving a little closer to him.

 _I think everything has a reason. And that was the reason this Valentine's Day was the best_.

 **A/N- Alright! How'd I do? I was(am) sick when I was writing it, so I'm sorry if anything is messed up. Also, sorry for any typos... I typed this entire thing on my phone. Hope you enjoyed and Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **~the girl who has a cold right now, but wishes you a happy Valentine's Day: ImpossibleThings12**


End file.
